


Офис любви

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, Kanjani8 (Band), j-pop
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: В кое-каком городе существует кое-какая компания, в этой компании расположен кое-какой офис, где занимаются кое-чем с кое-кем.И неплохо живут, между прочим!
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Nishikido Ryo/Uchi Hiroki
Kudos: 5
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Офис любви

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Создание игр здесь идет скорее фоном, поэтому ошибки и неточности в его описании имеют место быть.  
> 2) В этом фф Эйто занимают следующие должности:  
> Мураками Шинго - продюсер, Ясуда Шота - геймдизайнер/писатель и аниматор, Шибутани Субару - звукорежиссер, Окура Тадаеши- специалист техподдержки и второй программист, Нишикидо Ре - переводчик, Маруяма Рюхей еще один аниматор, писатель, Учи Хироки - внештатный работник, студент (21 год), тестирует игры. Йокояма Кимитака работает в другой компании, он салариман.  
> Информация о должностях взята отсюда: https://gdjob.pro/stati/soiskatelyam/professii-v-igrovoy-industrii  
> 3) Хокуто - речь идет о Hokuto Gems Namba, реально существующем ресторане в Осаке. Нокосареджима - бар Nocosarejima, тоже расположен в Осаке.  
> 4) Хошино Мари - так зовут актрису, которая снималась с Шибутани Субару в телефильме Double (Двойник).  
> 5) Тумблер - широкий стакан из толстого стекла для виски. Классические бокалы невысокие, обычно округлые, но могут состоять из шести или восьми граней. В тумблеры, как правило, кладут лед или камни для охлаждения, поэтому их используют для ординарного напитка с простым ароматом.  
> Информация взята отсюда: https://winestyle.ru/articles/whisky/whisky-glass-article.html  
> 6) возможен ООС

В одном городе, расположенном в регионе Кансай (он же Кинки), находилась небольшая компания, занимающаяся созданием игр. Владельцем компании являлся некто Сакурай Шо, типичный бизнесмен, который всегда появлялся на людях только в двубортном черном костюме (отчего начинало казаться, что он попросту в нем родился).  
И вот в этой самой компании находился отдел разработки игр, иронически называемый сотрудниками ''Офисом любви'' — за витавшую в нем атмосферу весны и влюбленности.  
За несколько лет работы компании сложилось даже поверье, что если кому-то повезет попасть именно в этот отдел, то ему непременно удастся обрести свою вторую половинку.  
Ну, или по крайней мере, так только казалось со стороны…  


* * *

  
— Всем доброе утро! — в помещение на всех порах влетел начальник отдела, молниеносно закинув пиджак на спинку своего стула. Его звали Мураками Шинго и он был в свои двадцать восемь лет одинок. Абсолютно и, увы, бесперспективно.  
Остальные сотрудники поздоровались с ним нестройным хором голосов.  
— Никто не знает, куда подевался Учи-кун? — обратился Шинго к сотрудникам. — Я знаю. Он позвонил мне и сказал, что у него экзамены в университете, поэтому какое-то время он не сможет заниматься тестированием. Ему готовиться надо. — отозвался немного смуглый мужчина с большим носом и двумя заметными родинками под глазом и возле губ.  
— А откуда у тебя его номерок, а, Нишикидо? — хмыкнул сидящий рядом длинноволосый мужчина с ехидной улыбкой. — Он все же поддался твоим феромонам?  
— Эм, Шибутани-семпай, я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите… Мы же просто друзья. — промямлил в ответ Нишикидо.  
Вытянувшееся лицо Шибутани отражало нечто среднее между ''да ты гонишь'' и ''конечно, я видел, как ты возбужденно на него пялишься, интересное у тебя понимание дружбы'', но он скептически промолчал и снова уткнулся в экран компьютера, продолжая писать музыку.  
Мураками позволил себе закатить глаза (что не приветствовалось рабочей этикой, но, так как часть сотрудников отдела уже давно успела наладить хорошие, дружеские отношения между собой, никак не возбранялось) и тяжело вздохнуть.  
Для всех в отделе было очевидно, что Нишикидо к Учи — временному работнику и тестировщику игр — дышал неровно. Так неровно, что при его появлении начинал улыбаться раз в 10 чаще, и его обычно хмурое лицо, казалось, начинало светиться изнутри. Учи же был гораздо более скрытным, несмотря на внешне игривое и беззаботное поведение.  
Однако, глядя на них двоих, сотрудники приходили к мысли, что обоим пора уже перестать тянуть быка за рога и признаться друг другу.  
Во время обеденного перерыва Нишикидо, хмуря лоб и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как кто-то, кому очень нужно в туалет, подошел к Мураками и, наклонившись к нему, спросил:  
— Мураками-сан, как думаете, в какой ресторан мне пригласить Учи?  
Мураками вздохнул и предложил первое, что пришло ему на ум, прекрасно понимая, что что бы ни сделал Ре в итоге, Учи все равно будет доволен.  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти в Хокуто? Я слышал, там очень уютно. Однако если Учи не курит, то тебе, возможно, стоит сводить его в Нокосареджиму.  
Нишикидо просиял, как будто на него снизошло божественное откровение.  
— Большое спасибо, Мураками-сан!  
Глядя в спину удаляющемуся Нишикидо, Мураками ощутил отчего-то приступ легкого раздражения, даже несмотря на то, что испытывал к своему подопечному что-то, похожее на отцовские чувства.  


* * *

  
Шибутани громко и оживленно смеялся, стоя на лестничной площадке и разговаривая с кем-то — судя по всему, со своей девушкой — по телефону.  
До чуткого уха Мураками (его рабочее место находилось ближе всего к двери) донеслись обрывки его фраз: ''Хошино-чан…'', ''Сегодня вечером я свободен, так что давай…'', ''Хочешь? Не хочешь?'', ''Может, сходим в…''.  
Мураками вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в стол.  
Ему было немного завидно.  
— Мари, я надеюсь, ты не будешь кричать ''Иисус! Иисус!'' как в прошлый раз! Я буду ревновать. — беззлобно хмыкнул Шибутани, прислонившись спиной к стене и выудив пачку сигарет из кармана. Зажав телефон между плечом и головой, чтобы сподручнее было закуривать, он наконец зажег сигарету и затянулся как следует, выдыхая сероватый дым в потолок.  
На деле же курить в здании запрещалось, но Шибутани, разумеется, позволял себе плевать на правила и нарушать их, когда вздумается.  
Мураками, испытывая муки совести, закрывал на это глаза.  
''В конце концов, все мы люди, всем нам хочется.'' — так он подумал.  
Да и на самом деле Субару был слишком ценен (как и все остальные сотрудники), чтобы не давать ему чуть больше свободы.  


* * *

  
Клик-клак.  
Клац-клац.  
Пальцы Окуры Тадаеши, второго программиста и по совместительству — специалиста техподдержки, летали над клавишами с удивительной, присущей только одному Окуре, легкостью.  
По правде говоря, Окура своими повадками и исходящей от него аурой принца очень напоминал ожившего персонажа седзе-манги, держащегося в стороне, но отчего-то обладающего популярностью у противоположного пола.  
Тем не менее…  
— Мураками-сан, вы кажетесь мне понимающим человеком, поэтому признаюсь сразу. Мне не нравятся женщины. Я гей. — прямолинейно и резко высказался Окура еще на собеседовании, с вызовом глядя Мураками прямо в глаза. — Но, надеюсь, это не помешает вам меня нанять.  
Мураками забарабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая сказанное.  
Окура определенно проверял его степень лояльности.  
Или же был попросту глупым и наивным юнцом, бросающим вызов системе и гомофобии.  
На удивление, никакого отвращения Мураками не ощутил и лишь безразлично пожал плечами.  
— У каждого свои недостатки. Ты кажешься мне хорошим специалистом, поэтому ты принят. А с кем ты там спишь, меня волновать не должно.  
Окура встал и слегка поклонился в знак почтения.  
Мураками показалось, что тот ухмыляется.  
''Вот шельмец!'' — сердито подумал он, когда Окура мягко и неслышно, будто кот, исчез за дверью. — ''Но интересно, в кого же он влюблен…?''  
Впрочем, эту крамольную мысль Мураками от себя очень скоро отогнал.  


* * *

  
— Доброеутровсемздравствуйте! — на одном дыхании выпалил Маруяма Рюхей, вбежав в помещение и утирая бумажным платком пот со лба.  
Маруяма был геймдизайнером, как и Ясуда, но если Ясуда был больше сосредоточен именно на создании внешнего облика персонажей, локаций, то Маруяма продумывал лор, характеры героев, какие-то сюжетные повороты.  
— Ты снова опоздал, Мару! — возмущенно откликнулся Ясуда со своего рабочего места.  
— Прости, прости! — Маруяма сложил ладони, извиняясь и делая скорбное лицо, и быстро уселся рядом с Ясудой, швырнув мокрый платок в урну, стоящую под столом.  
— Да ничего страшного! — жеманно захихикал Ясуда, прижимая ладонь ко рту. — Главное, что ты вообще пришел. Я помню, как ты однажды после релиза первой игры перепил и на следующее утро случайно уехал в противоположный конец города. И заблудился там.  
— Ну хватит тебе вспоминать былое! — Мару слегка стукнул Ясуду по плечу, обнажая в улыбке белые зубы.  
''А эти двое, как всегда, веселы… Эх. Счастье вокруг них так и витает. Весна, весна…'' — подумал Мураками, подперев щеку рукой.  
В глубине души ему тоже хотелось чего-то такого… Легкого, как весенний ветерок, обдувающий лицо и заставляющий сердце стучать сильнее.  
Но Мураками Шинго не думал, что может позволить себе что-то подобное, поэтому предпочитал с головой уходить в работу.  
Однако он был так погружен работой над играми, что совершенно не замечал кое-кого, кто всегда был рядом.  


* * *

  
— Помнишь, Йоко, я тебе рассказывал про того новичка, Учи?! Он такой милый… И так разговаривал со мной, что я, дурак, подумал, что я ему нравлюсь… А потом оказалось, что они с Ре встречаются! И Нишикидо еще обратился ко мне за советом! Тьфу, какая наглость… Все, увольняюсь! — обиженно хлюпнув носом, Мураками залпом выпил стакан виски.  
Пятый по счету.  
Йокояма Кимитака, давний друг Мураками еще со школьной скамьи, только загадочно улыбнулся, попросив официанта налить еще.  
Подперев щеку рукой, он задумчиво взглянул на Шинго.  
— А почему ты так хочешь кого-то найти? Разве не ты кричал пару лет назад, что быть одному круто? — беззлобно поддел друга Йокояма, покачивая тумблером.  
— Так-то оно так, но… — плечи Мураками слегка опустились, он ссутулился, уставившись на плескавшуюся на дне стакана жидкость. — Может, не так уж я и хорош, чтобы кто-то мог меня полюбить… Ай, да пофиг!!! Почему я вообще об этом переживаю?! Я просто слишком хорош для этого мира! Бармен, налей еще!  
— Узнаю своего друга Хину. — позволил себе небольшой смешок Йокояма и похлопал его по спине.  
Мураками, предавшийся распитию спиртного, не обратил на это внимание, но рука Йокоямы задержалась на его спине чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.  
''Думаю, мне стоит перестать ждать у моря погоды и взять дело в свои руки.'' — подумал Йокояма, искоса взглянув на смеющегося Мураками. — ''Ты сам ничего не замечаешь вокруг.''  
Вслух же он сказал:  
— Как насчет того, чтобы поехать ко мне сегодня вечером?  
Раскрасневшийся от выпитого Мураками неразумно согласился.  
Наутро, лежа голым в постели рядом со спящим Йокоямой (тоже голым), чувствуя подозрительную боль в нижней части тела, Мураками медленно приходил к мысли, что попал в вовремя расставленную ловушку.  
Из которой, возможно, уже не выберется.  
Да и так ли оно ему надо?


End file.
